Chill Day
by theaubreyposen
Summary: After the Bella's won Nationals, The Bella's and Trebles decide to put aside their differences and spend the day together, relaxing. They decide to go to dinner, then play pool, and end the day with a nerf war, The Bella's Vs the Trebles. A/N: Decided to make a fanfic of all of them hanging out and having fun, I guess.


**Title:** Chill Day  
**Fandom: **Pitch Perfect  
**Pairing:** Beca/Chloe , Aubrey/Jesse  
**Rating:** T  
**Words: **3,418  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, none of this is real  
**Summary: **After the Bella's won Nationals, The Bella's and Trebles decide to put aside their differences and spend the day together, relaxing. They decide to go to dinner, then play pool, and end the day with a nerf war, The Bella's Vs the Trebles.  
**A/N: **Decided to make a fanfic of all of them hanging out and having fun, I guess.

Aubrey smiles as she walks into the Bella's rehearsal space holding the trophy they had won a few weeks ago during Nationals. "Alright ladies! All our hard work has finally paid off!" The blonde spoke and smiled as the girls clapped once Aubrey sat the trophy down on top of the piano.

"We did it." Chloe added as she clapped and smiled at Beca then nudged Aubrey.

Aubrey felt an elbow to the side and looked over at Chloe then back at Beca, "Oh right, and none of this would have happened if Beca hadn't pushed me to change the set list, so Beca, if you could please stand." Aubrey added with a smile.

"I'm not being kicked out am I?" Beca questioned as she sat up slowly.

"No of course not." Chloe added and shook her head, "We're graduating soon, and we can't lose you now, even though we won't be here next year." The ginger laughed softly.

"Can we focus?" Aubrey asked as she held something behind her back. The two girls apologized as the ginger stood beside her tall best friend with a smile. "As I was saying, We couldn't have done anything without the help of Beca, so we award you with this MVP trophy!" The blonde smiled and pulled out the trophy from behind her back.

"Oh, wow, that's a real thing in the a capella world?" Beca asked as she gladly accepted the trophy.

Chloe smiled and shook her head, "It's not, but we figured this could be our way of thanking you for helping us win." Aubrey smiled and nodded as the girls whooped and clapped as Beca took the trophy.

Amy smiled as fist pumped continuously and spoke, "Speech speech!" The chubby blonde yelled and cheered.

"I don't know what to say.." Beca said as she smiled. "But I'm glad that Chloe and Aubrey can graduate with a bang, so I think thanks are in order to our two head Bellas, Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen." Beca added as she clapped and the girls joined in.

Chloe and Aubrey smiled at each other and was about to speak when they heard the door open.

"I smell Treble." Amy spoke when she saw Bumper walk in.

Cynthia Rose and Stacie smiled and snickered at Amy's comment. "That was a good one." Stacie smiled as she looked back at Amy.

Aubrey saw the sight of Bumper and walked over to him as she folded her arms, "This is a Bella's Rehearsal space. What do you want?" The tall blonde asked as she waited for Bumper to explain until her best friend added in.

"Yeah, I thought John Meyer asked you to sing back on his new cd?" Chloe added as she walked up beside Aubrey placing her hands on her hips.

The Trebles snickered at Chloe's comment as Bumper turned to face them as they grew quiet, then turned his attention back to the two head Bellas. "Never speak of it." The boy spoke as he waved his hand out.

"How about you answer my question, what do you want?" Aubrey asked as she stood her ground.

Chloe looked at her best friend then looked at the fellow Trebles standing behind the leader.

Bumper looked behind the two and noticed the Nationals trophy on top of the piano then spoke softly, "I guess congratulations are in order." He added as he then cleared his throat. "Okay so since a few of us are graduating in just a few months we figured," He paused when he was interrupted by Jesse.

"_I _suggested." Jesse added as he placed a hand on Bumpers shoulder.

Bumper looked at Jesse as the younger treble removed his hand from Bumpers shoulder. "He, suggested that we make amends, well until they go back to school in the fall, but yeah we wondered if you Bellas would want to hang out tonight."

Aubrey looked at the two trebles then looked at Chloe before turning back to the Trebles. "What's your motive?" Chloe asked as she raised her eyebrow and kept her hands on her hips.

"No, motive, simply two a capella teams hanging out, going to dinner." He stopped when Donald added in.

"Play some pool."

Unicycle smiled and nodded then added, "Bowling."

"Well, maybe not bowling." Bumper added as Unicycle frowned at Bumpers comment.

"Maybe a little nerf war?" Jesse added with a smile.

Bumper made a face and nodded in agreement, I'm okay with that idea, so what do you say? Dinner, pool, and a nerf war?" Bumper asked as he held his hand out to Aubrey and Chloe.

The two best friends looked over at each other before looking over at the Bellas. Aubrey turned her attention back to Bumper, "We'll get back to you on that."

Bumper drew his hand back and nodded, "Alright, that's cool, that's cool." The head treble turned his back to the girls and looked at his group, "Trebles, we out!" Bumper yelled out as they walked out of the rehearsal space.

Aubrey and Chloe watched as the Trebles walked out of the room, then walked back over to the Bellas.

"I think we should go." Stacie finally spoke as she looked at Chloe and Aubrey walking back.

"Aca-cuse me? There is no way we are going to hang out with the Trebles, for fun!" Aubrey added and shook her head.

Chloe looked at Aubrey and sighed softly, "I think we should go." The ginger added as she looked at the Bellas then back at Aubrey.

"You think we should go?" Aubrey asked her best friend as she looked over at Chloe. "They're Trebles!" Aubrey yelled out.

"C'mon Aubrey, remember your confession about liking Jesse?" Beca added

Aubrey bit down on her lower lip and cleared her throat. "Yes I do, but he's a Treble."

"But we're graduating." Chloe added, C'mon, Bree. It'll be like a last horrah. And we're not even going to be seeing any Treble Makers next year." Chloe smiled nudging her best friend. "Don't you want to at least hang out with Jesse before we graduate?" Chloe asked as she looked at her best friend.

"I guess we're going tonight! Amy, shoot Bumper a text, tell him the Bella's will be going tonight." Aubrey smiled. Chloe nodded and smiled at her best friend as the girls began to exchange conversation.

Chloe sat at her vanity and fixed her make up as she waited for Aubrey to come back from the bathroom. She sighed softly as she pulled out her phone and texted her best friend to see what was taking her so long. Just as she hit send, Aubrey had come back into their room.

"Oh hey I just texted you." Chloe added as she looked down at her phone before looking up at her best friend. "Whoa."

Aubrey looked at her best friend, "What? Is it too much?" The blonde asked as she looked in the vanity.

"No, of course not, you look great, Jesse is going to die." Chloe spoke with a smile as she looked at how gorgeous her best friend looked.

Aubrey bit down on her lower lip and smiled, "Thanks. You look pretty gorgeous yourself, I think Beca's gonna love it." Aubrey smiled and added.

"You think so?" Chloe asked as she stood up and fixed herself.

"I know so, now come on, I think the girls are downstairs waiting." Aubrey nodded and as the two best friends headed out the door.

The Trebles stand in their frat house as they prepare for the dinner.

"So Trebles, what do you think about this whole dinner tonight with The Bellas?" Bumper asked as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

The Trebles were so busy fixing their ties they didn't really hear the question except Jesse. "I'm actually excited about it." He said with a smile.

Unicycle came in from one of the rooms and unicycled his way out to the main room, "Gonna get with Beca tonight?" He asked as he maneuvered his way throughout the entire room.

"No, Aubrey." Jesse spoke as he finished fixing his tie.

Bumper looked at Jesse through the mirror, "Whoa, as in head bitch Aubrey? Aubrey Posen?" Bumper asked as he placed on his jacket.

Jesse shook his head as he nodded, "Yes, Aubrey Posen." He added as they all headed out of their frat house and met the girls in the front.

"Well you ladies, look lovely. Shall we get going?" Bumper asked as Donald pulled up with the Treble bus.

Jesse walked over to Aubrey and smiled, "You look great, Aubrey." He said as he walked onto the bus. Aubrey blushed as she looked towards Chloe. Chloe smiled and nodded as they all got onto the bus.

About a half hour later, they finally arrived to Applebee's. "Alright we are here." Bumper spoke as they got off the bus and walked into Applebee's.

The server smiled as she saw how big the party was, "How many?" She asked as she picked up menus.

"20." Bumper spoke as they were led to a table as the other servers put a few tables together as they all sat down and looked through the menu. About a good few minutes later, they all placed their orders and began to exchange conversation about graduation coming up. Chloe was sitting beside Beca, just across from Aubrey and Jesse.

Jesse was flirting with Aubrey all night. He would place his arm around her or place his hand on her knee. It was obvious to Beca and Chloe that Jesse was flirting. Aubrey noticed it to. Every time Jesse made a joke Aubrey smiled and laughed.

Chloe looked over at Beca and whispered, "20 bucks says they'll be a couple right after the nerf war." Beca looked towards Chloe and smiled, "I doubt it, but fine, 20 bucks says they dont." The brunette smiled and looked at Chloe, "You're on." Chloe smiled as she kissed Beca on the lips softly.

About a good hour or so later, they finally finished their meal as Bumper spoke, "Shall we head to the pool hall?" They agreed as they all paid their separate checks then headed back onto the Trebles bus.

Once they arrived to the pool hall, they showed their IDs as the under 21 members of the Bellas got X'd on their hands and headed inside. Donald left his ID with the bartender and took the pool balls to the table where the bartender suggested.

Bumper walked over and grabbed a few pool sticks handing them out as they all spread out to different tables. It was Jesse, Aubrey, Chloe, Beca, Bumper, and Fat Amy at one table as the rest were spread out.

"Ye know, this is the most balls I've touched in one day." Amy said as she placed the balls into the triangle. Bumper smiled and chuckled softly, "I'll let you see two more balls after this night." He winked. "There are people here." Amy said with a smile.

"Oooh! Can I break?" Aubrey asked as she grabbed the que stick, "Are you sure you want to?" Jesse asked.

Aubrey felt a little offended by Jesses comment.

Beca looked over at Chloe and whispered, "Isn't Aubrey the best at pool?" She asked as Chloe looked over at her with a smile not saying anything.

"Aw c'mon let the flat butt break." Amy spoke with a smile.

Aubrey decided to have a little fun with this. She smiled as Jesse finally agreed to let her break.

The taller blonde smiled as she placed pool stick the wrong way on purpose.

"Uh." Jesse spoke as he pointed it out.

"Oh, my mistake." Aubrey smiled and flipped the stick around. "So I hit the white one right?" She asked.

"That's the que ball and yes." Bumper added as he waited.

Chloe watched her best friend as she kept a straight face on.

Aubrey first reached over and chalked the tip of the stick before returning to her stance. She pushed the que stick a little before finally hitting the white ball and broke. She smiled when she got two solid balls in. "Huh, would you look at that, two balls in. I guess I'm solids." Aubrey smiled as she positioned herself where the que ball was.

She smiled as she focused on the solid blue as she sunk that in as well.

Bumper looked over at Jesse as they turned to look at Aubrey, then looked over at Beca and Chloe.

Chloe looked at them and shrugged. It wasn't long until Aubrey didn't get one in so she could let the others go next. Aubrey walked over to Chloe and Beca satisfied with how she did.

Bumper chalked up as he went for a stripe. "Alright Jesse, we're stripes, so we gotta strategize." He added as he aligned the pool stick with the que ball and a stripe color.

"You also gotta focus on angles." Jesse added as he watched his teammate align the the stick as he strategized on the sidelines. Finally after playing for a few minutes, there was only two stripe balls left, and one solid ball, the 8 ball.

If Aubrey were to sink the 8 ball in, without scratching, she would win for her team. Aubrey smiled as she watched Jesse aim for the last two stripe balls, but sadly missed.

The blonde walked over to where the que ball was and aligned herself. She aimed the ball to the 8 ball before striking it. Her eyes followed as the black ball went into the corner pocket.

Chloe smiled and clapped for her best friend. "And that my friends, is game." Aubrey smiled as she high fived her best friends and Beca.

A few games later, they finally decided to head back to campus to end their night with a nerf war.

Donald looked through the rearview mirror before speaking, "We gotta make a quick stop to Walmart to pick up some nerf guns."

Bumper nodded in approval as they relaxed on the bus and continued to talk to one another. Jesse and Aubrey were now getting closer than before.

On the way to Applebees, they were sitting far from each other, on the way to the pool hall they were gradually moving closer to one another. And finally on their way to Walmart, Jesse had his arm around Aubrey as the blonde sat really close to him.

Chloe smiled as she leaned over and whispered to Beca, "You're so gonna lose." Beca looked over at Chloe then over at Aubrey and Jesse raising her eyebrow.

"The nights not over yet." Beca spoke in a whisper as she smiled at Jesse and Aubrey.

Donald stopped at Walmart as he, Jesse and Bumper all got out of the bus and went into Walmart to pick up a few nerf guns.

Aubrey sat back and checked her phone as the Bellas were all smiling at her. Feeling like she was being stared at, caused the blonde to look up from her phone.

"What?" She asked.

With that, the girls all started talking at once as Aubrey looked at each member of the Bellas and cut them off, "Oh my god, calm down. My goodness."

She got up and moved to another seat to get away from the group and waited for Jesse to get back.

Once they came back, they headed back to the school as Donald parked the bus at their usual parking space. "Alright, Trebles, Bellas, where shall we have our nerf war?" Bumper asked as he stood up by the door.

Aubrey smirked and looked over at the Bellas before turning back to Bumper, "We could use our rehearsal space, I mean it is big enough." She added and nodded.

"Oh totes, I agree." Chloe added as she looked at the other Bellas and nodded.

"Alright let's get out of here and load up. It's Trebles vs Bellas!" Bumper cheered as they all exited the bus and headed out to the Bellas rehearsal space.

Aubrey pulled out the rehearsal space key and unlocked the door letting everyone in. Once they were all settled, Donald and Bumper handed out nerf guns to each other girls and handed them some darts for their guns.

Once everybody placed their darts into their guns they got into position.

"How do we know when to go?" Cynthia Rose yelled out from her hiding space.

Bumper sat in his hiding space and yelled out for Aubrey to blow the pitch pipe when they would be able to go.

Aubrey pulled out the pitch pipe as she counted and blew on it to indicate that they could go and shoot. The Bellas came out from their hiding spaces as did the Trebles as they ran around and began to shoot each other with nerf darts.

Once Amy was shot, Amy of course made it so dramatic. "I've been shot! I've just been shot!" Amy yelled out as she went down slowly. Cynthia Rose did a small front flip and made her way over to Amy.

"They shot Amy!" She yelled as she was about to give the girl mouth to mouth as Amy came too. "No no no, I'm sitting up, there's no need for that." She sat up and grabbed her gun before shooting Bumper.

"Gotcha! You 19th century prostitute! On ward Black Beauty!" She yelled at Cynthia Rose as she ran from where she had fallen as Cynthia Rose followed.

Once they all ran out of ammo, they declared the Trebles the winner as they said their goodbyes after cleaning up the rehearsal space.

Jesse placed the darts into the bucket and walked over to Aubrey, "Hey, Aubrey, can I walk you back to your room?" He asked and smiled, "Yeah that would be great." She nodded and locked up the room and headed out to her dorm room with Jesse.

Beca and Chloe had already headed back up before Aubrey and Jesse.

Chloe and Beca lay in Chloes bed as they talk about their night.

Finally reaching Aubreys room, the blonde smiled and looked at Jesse, "Well this is me." She told him as she looked for her keys.

"Did you hear that?" Chloe asked as they heard voices from the door. Beca looked at Chloe and spoke softly/

"Sounds like Aubreys back." Beca smiled as they got off the bed and walked over to the door pressing their ears against it.

"I had a good time tonight." Jesse spoke and smiled looking into Aubreys eyes.

"Y-yeah me too. We should.." She paused and was interrupted by Jesse kissing her on the lips. As he pulled away he smiled.

"Do this again?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yeah do this again." Aubrey smield and blushed. Jesse nodded and kissed her cheek.

"i'll see you around." He told her as he walked down the hall and back to the frat house. Aubrey smiled as she leaned against the door before turning around and unlocked it and walked in. As she opened the door, she accidentally hit Beca and Chloe.

"OW!" They both yelled out as Aubrey came in.

"Are you kidding me?" Aubrey asked as she saw the two girls rubbing their ears softly as they smiled.

"Uh.. I.." Chloe spoke as she tried to explain.

"Chloe dropped an earring, and I was helping her look for it." Beca added as she smiled.

"Uh huh, likely story." Aubrey added as she closed the door and walked to her side of the room and laid on her bed as Beca and Chloe sat on Chloes bed looking at Aubrey with a smile.

Aubrey looked over at the two girls and sat up, "What?" She asked as she folded her arms.

"Jesse kissed you didnt he." Chloe spoke as she folded her arms.

Beca eyed Aubrey waiting for her to answer.

Aubrey looked at the two and held in a smile.

"Oh my god he did! Jesse kissed you!" Beca smiled wide as Chloe got excited about the whole thing.

Aubrey smiled and blushed, "oh my goodness can we talk about this tomorrow, I'm really tired." She said as she laid back in bed as Chloe and Beca did the same laying beside each other in Chloe's bed.

Chloe smiled and sat up quickly, "Jesse kissed you!" She added and smiled.

Aubrey shook her head and threw a pillow at Chloe. "Go to bed!" She laughed as they all laughed before falling asleep.


End file.
